onunnamedfandomcom-20200213-history
Irna Jumadi
Irna Jumadi, born September 17, 1995, is musician and actress most known on UnNamed franchise. Early Life Irna was born on September 17, 1995. She attended Junior High School 8, and Samrat Senior High School. Now Irna currently attend Fishery program on Samratulangi University. Irna was UnNamed main photographer. She help taking picture or taping video for every UnNamed moment, she also help Arthur for some UnNamed project. Irna also appear as sidekick in UnNamed franchise.. Career '2009-2012 (Guest on UnNamed)' Irna first appear on as guest on The Karaoke Scene. Later Irna sing The Angels on her guest appearance. She also sing Till You Speak and We Forever. Sadly on mid 2010 Irna leave because some personal problem. She's really good with music. She love to play guitar and write song. Irna had some hiatus on 2011 to 2012 late. '2012-2014 (UnNamed main member and acting debut)' Irna comeback on entertainment on early 2013. She officially joint cast of Us, The Movie. After that she get promoted to becoming UnNamed main member. Irna also make her very first acting career on Us, The Movie. Irna also appear on UnNamed, The Documentary 2. Irna already confirmed she will appear on Song From The House 2 as Wilma mother. Irna also becoming part on UnNamed newest album. She's sing on Cancer, Titanium, Diamonds, We Are Young, Payphone/Move Like Jagger, and Rolling in The Deep. Irna also cover 21 Guns for Us, The Movie soundtrack. Irna say she will happy to appear on Us, The Movie sequel. Irna will star on animated series Hihg School Story as Sakura, the game maniac. It was her first voice role. Irna might appear for Funny Ads 2, but she will not be on big part of the movie. '2014-2016 (UnNamed departure)' Has been reportedly that Irna will write half of Funny Ads 2 story and direct the entire film. Irna feel so good to write some funny stuff and mix them together to build better storyline. Irna also direct entire Funny Ads 2. Irna siad "it was lot of pressure, but i should handle all of it". On August 2014 Irna is reported departure from UnNamed with no further detail. She also has no longer part of Funny Ads and Us sequel as well. Even though she's not on UnNamed she still good friend with her former group. 2016-present (UnNamed Reunion) Irna is make her way back with UnNamed but decided to not appear on their newest feature, UnFunny 2. Irna though might do another acting career if she have time for it. On January 2017, Irna alongside her fellow UnNamed member' Emon and Arthur joined drama movie titled My Friends. Discography UnNamed Discography Filmography Trivia *Irna love playing guitar. *She's probably the last UnNamed member to be taken. *Sometime get called mother by other girls on UnNamed. *Her passion was on music. *She's love AKB48 same like Alin. *Irna's voice type is contralto. She sometime can be low mezzo sopran. *Irna favorite music is rock music. Gallery Irna.jpg Wiki-background DSC 0632.jpg Xox.jpg *